Five Things That Never Happened to Sam Winchester
by HonestDeceit
Summary: Just like the title says: Five things that never happened to Sam Winchester. AU, obviously.


**Title: **Five Things That Never Happened to Sam Winchester

**Author:** HonestDeceit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor am I making any profit from it.

**Notes: **AU like woah, obviously. Written because of the Five Things meme that went around forever ago. I finally decided to jump on the bandwagon and write one myself.

* * *

**1.**

A 6 month old Sam screams at the top of his lungs, hands balled into tiny fists as the nursery burns down around him. Sam doesn't quit screaming, even as the firemen scoop him up and carry him away from the smoke-filled atmosphere.

Sam cries all the next day too. The nurses can't get him to eat. Or stop crying long enough to sleep.

And then, late into the night, he just stops crying. There's no warning, nothing different, he just _stops_.

And suddenly he's the perfect child, no fussing, no crying, not even a hint of a whimper escapes his lips.

Sam's new family calls him an angel.

When Sam says he has a friend, they say it's an imaginary friend. It's cute, they say. He has such an imagination! Sam just wrinkles his nose when he hears them say that and counters with: but he's _real._ Honest.

Sam stops mentioning his real friend – he is _not_ imaginary – when his parents start saying he's too old for things like that and they threaten to send his friend away. His friend never goes away but that's what he tells his parents.

Sam is seventeen when his parents jump on his case about college. Sam wants to go to Stanford; his parents say he should go to one of the colleges closer to home.

"Give those back!" Sam snatches the pamphlets back from his father and tries to straighten out the creases.

"Samuel, as your parents we advise you to think it over."

"You aren't my parents." Sam's voice is low but holds a certain tone and it makes his parents do a double-take.

"What did you say?" His mom's voice is high-pitched, panicky.

"You're not my parents."

"Young man,-"

"Don't lie. Dean already told me."

Sam is still trying the make the bends disappear from the brochures, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Dean?! That invisible friend of yours? Sam..."

Sam doesn't bother listening to the rest of his father's lecture; he's heard it all before. Instead he tosses Dean a glance and tries not to laugh as Dean makes bunny ears first on his dad, then his mom.

They shut the door a little harder than necessary when they leave his room. Dean crosses the room and places a phantom hand on his shoulder. Sam's too used to the cold chill that comes from Dean's touches to shiver anymore.

"Wow, bro. And they think you're crazy?"

Sam just grins. "Yeah. Funny, huh?"

**2.**

Sam cries out, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing all around him. He tries to grab his head, maybe to pull his hair out or maybe to just cradle it in his hands, he's not quite sure. All he wants is the white hot pain to go away.

He struggles with the restraints holding his wrists down by his sides, kicks at the ones binding his ankles. He's strapped to the bed and he can't get up, can't get away from the screaming and the visions. _Firescreamingpainfirefirefire_.

"Shh, quiet down Sam. It's alright. You're alright."

He feels the needle enter the flesh of his arm, feels his world tilt towards unconsciousness. But the pain doesn't lessen and he whimpers as his world goes black around the edges. The nightmares are even worse then the awake dreams.

**3.**

Sam doesn't usually have trouble saying no to Dean. It's usually Dean that can't seem to say no to Sam. But it's when Dean comes to Sam and his voice is cracking and his eyes are wet with tears they both know he won't let fall and the way he's talking is dangerously close to pleading, that he can't say no.

Sam pulls Dean into a hug. He's allowed to do that now because he's taller and just plain bigger and Dean is too busy focusing all his concentration on those unshed tears to stop him. Dean just kind of collapses into the hug and Sam holds him there.

"Okay."

"You won't go?" Sam doesn't like the way Dean's voice hitches even saying just those three words.

"I won't go."

Sam unpacks his things and by the next morning college is only a whisper of a memory.

**4.**

He slipped up, sweat slicked hands fumbling the gun and sending it skittering across the room.

It was an accident, a messy accident.

The werewolf buried its long fangs in his flesh. Sam cried out. The werewolf had pounced at him; cat-like in its grace, and now its momentum refused to be thwarted. Sam's balance had been thrown off and his knees gave out, sending him to the ground.

The werewolf went with him, naturally. And it was still growling, jowls locked in place on his shoulder. Gold eyes watched his with an almost sympathetic gaze.

The rest of the attack and his escape was just a blur. The last he remembered was screaming his brother's name.

- - - -

Dean patches him up as they sit in silence. Neither wants to look the other in the eye.

"Sam-"

"It's not your fault."

"But I should've-"

"It's not your fault."

Dean fixes the rest of the gauze to his skin, covering the wounds.

"Dean, what are we going to do?"

"We'll hide, I suppose. Find somewhere secluded and hole up there during full moons."

"What about dad?"

Dean doesn't answer.

- - - -

It took John a long time to find them, so long they had just started relaxing. But when he came he made sure to make an entrance, throwing the door to their tiny cabin open so hard that the bang of door on wall startled them. Dean and Sam jumped to their feet instinctively, the TV they had been watching now forgotten.

John held the gun, loaded with silver rounds no doubt, aimed at Sam's chest. Dean moved to stand in front of Sam, protectively shielding him from harm.

John motioned with the gun. "Get out of the way Dean."

"No. Dad, don't. You don't have to. We haven't done anything wrong!"

"We?" Their father looked genuinely surprised at the idea.

"Yeah, we- I- well, I did it. I turned him." Dean's voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"It was an accident, Dad. It wasn't his fault." Sam spoke up in his brother's defense.

"I'm... I'm sorry son."

Dean hit the floor hard. Sam lunged at his brother's limp body, kneeling beside him. He smacked Dean's cheeks gently as if his brother had only passed out, as if he didn't have a hole in his chest and an ever growing ring of blood coloring his clothes.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." He chanted the name over and over, a broken record.

"Sam. Sam I'm sorry." John seemed choked up now but he had his mind set. He had only expected to have to shoot one of his sons today but the body count would now be upped by one. "I'm sorry."

The second gunshot sounded louder than the first.

**5.**

"Sam, honey, come get Dean."

Sam grabs his son and tosses him in the air, catches him and places him back on the ground. Dean grins up at him and Sam smiles back, ruffles his hair.

When he first met Jess at college he never pictured them being married, having kids, being _normal_. He hasn't heard from Dean since he left for college forever ago and hasn't heard from his father in even longer. Thinks it might be for the better. With Dean and Dad around there was bound to be something paranormal going on.

Dean looks like him but sounds like his brother. And he's got Dean's cocksure smirk.

Sam likes normal, enjoys normal. But sometimes he misses the old.


End file.
